


Little Dark Age

by fandomgirl19



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27777205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomgirl19/pseuds/fandomgirl19
Summary: Lila had varying opinions on Diego's siblings. The only one she really got on with was Klaus, who had developed a liking to her after she bought pizza that one time. Luther and Vanya were jumpy, nervous around her, and she never had time for people who treat her like that. Allison was scornful of her, and mostly avoided her like plague. Gee, you try to kill someone one time. Five, of course, was always one step away from brutally murdering her, and vice versa. The only thing that stopped her was she found that her love for Diego was far greater than her to desire to kill his brother. Man, she was getting soft.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Lila Pitts, Diego Hargreeves/Lila Pitts, Klaus Hargreeves & Lila Pitts, Luther Hargreeves & Lila Pitts, Number Five | The Boy & Lila Pitts, Vanya Hargreeves & Lila Pitts
Comments: 11
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

It took Lila a while to come around to Luther, mainly because he was nowhere to be seen whenever she was around. He was anxious, edgy round her, and she never had time for people who treat her like a bomb with a lit, very short fuse. He was also pretty sensitive to monkey jokes, which Lila found out the hard way. But, to Lila's surprise, he actually wasn't that hard to come round too. 

Sleep was something that usually escaped Lila. She remembers drinking copious amounts of caffeine so her mother wouldn't know she'd spent half the night crying at the thought of killing an innocent person the next day. She'd grown out of the crying after a little while, but she still lay awake, staring endlessly at the pitch-black ceiling, night after night. She never lay awake when she was with Diego. She felt safe, loved for real by someone, and she found sleep came a lot easier when content. 

But that's not to say she still didn't have bad nights. 

Free reign of the academy was something Lila didn't have in the day. The chances of bumping into one of Diego's siblings was just too high. (Although she did try to bump into Claire every now and then. Lila liked Claire, although Allison seemed to be very aware and equally disapproving of this fact.). However, at night, she could walk around bare naked and not meet anyone at all. Not that she would, because Diego's shirts were comfortable and she was pretty sure that there were cameras around, but she found a strange comfort in the idea that it was an option. Tonight was one of those nights, and she was hungry, especially since she swapped an evening meal for an early night. (Her new routine is tiring, something that she finds funny, considering her past occupation was highly trained assassin.). Lila really, really hates untangling herself from Diego's arms, and her heart softens a little round the edges when, still asleep, he reaches for her. But she carefully shuts the door to their bedroom, and makes her way to the kitchen. She's pretty proud that she's almost learnt her way around the entire academy. 

(Granted, Claire picked it up quicker than she did, but it's an achievement nonetheless.) 

She leans heavily on the door for the kitchen, expecting it to stick like it normally does. It bangs open and she winces as it clatters against the wall, and she's so focused on the loud noise that, at first, she doesn't notice the light spilling from the kitchen. But then she does, and she's immensely curious and also a little scared about why someone else is up in the middle of the night. 

She's a little embarrassed to admit that she didnt think it was going to be Luther. The dude looks like he gets his full eight hours every night without fail. Lila never sees any faded purple bags under his eyes. 

Well good for Luther. 

She's not too surprised to see him eating a sandwich. Nine out of ten times, Luther is seen eating. Seriously, one time she and Diego found him eating right after a shower, still damp, wrapped in a towel and everything. 

(Diego thinks he might be keeping a loaf of bread and a jar of peanut butter in the bathroom.) 

He doesn't stop even when he sees her hanging in the doorway. 

"Hey Lila. Um...do you want a sandwich?" His words are muffled through a mouthful. 

She shrugs and joins him at the table. The table is worn, with scratches on the wood and grooves where Diego absent-mindedly drove his knife through. Lila is actually fairly surprised, with seven super-powered siblings, that the table hasn't been completely obliterated. Luther points to the bread and, surprise surprise, peanut butter. She shakes her head. She's never been a fan of peanut butter. 

"Not a peanut fan? I get it." He pauses, as if wondering whether to make further conversation. "When we were kids, after missions, we always used to make peanut butter and marshmallow sandwiches. To build up our energy. Five still makes them, although he tries his best to hide it. I think blinking is pretty draining for him." 

Lila nods slightly, trying to suppress a grin at the idea of Commission-renowed assassin Five Hargreeves eating a peanut butter and marshmallow sandwich. 

"You are allowed to talk to me, you know." 

"It's two in the morning. I'm not that confident in my conversation skills." 

He laughs a little, smiling and shaking his head. 

"So why you down here?" 

She shrugs. 

"Vampires don't sleep." 

She doesn't know whether to laugh or be concerned at the fact that Luther takes her seriously for a few moments, but as a grin breaks out on his face she can't help but smile, just a little. 

___________________________________________ 

After a little while, Lila looks forward to bumping into Luther. He's not as jumpy, not as edgy around her, and he seems to look forward to bumping into her. 

(Diego isn't too happy about this, but Lila is glad that he's making an effort.) 

When Luther asks her if she wants to go for a walk she's surprised that he's serious. But she nods, a little stunned, and let's Diego know that she's going. He's seems more surprised than she was to learn that she's going with Luther, but he blows her a kiss and tells her to be careful. She rolls her eyes. He knows her well enough by now to know that she never is. 

Luther walks fast, to say the least. With determination, like he's actually intent on getting somewhere. Lila is a little out of breath trying to keep up with him as he strides out ahead, but apart from having to jog to catch him up every now and then she's fine with a brisk walk. Gets the circulation going and whatnot. Lila glances at him sideways. He walks quick, but slightly hunched over with a stern look that she's sure masks anxiety. Kids point at him, wide eyed, and adults stare, whispering amongst each other. At first she thinks it's because of his obvious looming figure, and throws a hard stare at everyone looking. But then she notices him pulling his sleeve down over his wrist. And she can tell that her face gives her away, because he's pulling his sleeve down just like her Diego does, when he's trying to hide that stupid, faded tattoo. She doesn't exactly know what to do to help him with that. She can't hold his hand like she holds Diego's, can't comfort him like she comforts her boyfriend. She glances at her own wrist, briefly thrown by the idea that in another world she'd have an identical one. 

(She's actually a little unnerved at this thought.) 

Almost impulsively, she reaches out and pats Luther's arm. She can feel him tense underneath his massive overcoat, but he turns his head and meets her poorly-masked pity with a grim but grateful smile. She can't find words, but she doesn't think she needs them.


	2. Allison

"Hi Lila!" 

Lila stopped and turned on her heel at the sound of Claire's voice. She tried to stop herself smiling as she saw Claire's toothy grin peering round a pillar. 

"Hey kid. What's happening with you?" 

Claire shrugs, scrunching her nose. Lila copies her, lifting her shoulders in an exaggerated motion and earning a stifled giggle. Claire tentatively edges round the pillar. Lila smiles, unable to stop herself. Lila likes Claire, although she tries her best not too. She doesn't want to get too attached, just incase something happens, but she just can't resist. The little girl is sweet and funny, with an infectious grin, and thanks to a reworked custody agreement, around much more often. Lila's glad about that. She crouches down to Claire's level, grinning. 

"Shall I ask your Uncle Diego if he'll help you with your frisbee throwing skills?" 

Judging by the look on her face, Claire's happy with this offer. Lila straightens up. Claire suddenly cocks her head on one side, as if considering something. 

"If you're Uncle Diego's girlfriend?" She starts. 

"What gave you that idea?" 

"Uncle Klaus told me." 

"Makes sense. Can't keep his mouth shut, him." 

"Does that mean that you're Auntie Lila?" 

Lila tenses, just a little. 

"I mean, if you want." 

Lila really doesn't know how to feel at the smile on Claire's face. However, she does know how to feel about the sudden look of guilt darkening Claire's features, because she knows exactly why they've changed so abruptly. 

Allison. 

Technically speaking, Claire isn't allowed to talk to Lila. 

Well, if you get down to the technicalities, Allison threatened to kill Lila should she go anywhere near her daughter, and then Diego threatened to kill Allison should she try to do anything to Lila. 

(Dinner that night was pretty damn awkward.) 

Lila turns around. Wrong choice. Allison's expression is not a happy one. 

"Claire, come on. You know you aren't allowed to talk to her." 

Allison holds her hand out. Claire tentatively steps back towards Lila. 

"Claire, come on." Allison repeats, through very obvious gritted teeth. 

"Go with your mum, Claire." Lila says, gently guiding her towards Allison's outstretched hand. 

"I'll thank you not to parent my child please, Lila."  
Claire pouts as Allison grabs her hand and begins to practically drag her down the stairs. Claire digs her heels into the carpet, which Lila is pretty sure just infuriates Allison more. She can hear Claire protesting that she wants to 'go and hang out with Lila, not stupid mean Mommy.'. Lila smiles, momentarily amused at the thought of Allison's face at Claire's declaration. Scuffing her shoes along the floor, she makes her way towards her and Diego's room, slightly dejected after that encounter with Allison. Doesn't look like they're getting any closer to being best friends. Or even just not mortal enemies. Gee, you try to kill someone one time. 

__________________________________________ 

"You know, I don't think your sister likes me that much." 

"Don't worry, she just hasn't come round to you yet." 

Lila rolls her eyes and throws a pillow at Diego, who dodges and gives her a pointed look as it hits the wall and rips a poster. 

"She can't even stand having her child around me, Diego. What kind of relationship are you expecting us to have?" 

"In her defence, babe, you did almost kill her." 

Lucky for Diego and any other posters, he catches the pillow this time. 

__________________________________________ 

Allison is sitting at the kitchen table, absent-mindedly chewing a nail. Lila tentatively edges into her field of view. She pushes her luck sitting down opposite her, folding her legs up on the chair to put even more space between her and the woman who has, on many occasions, declared unending hatred towards her. Allison doesn't get up and storm off with a look of disgust. Good. That's a start. Lila fidgets with her bracelet, a habit she's been meaning to kick. She tries to avoid Allison's stony stare as she watches her, in the same way one would watch Claire. As if worried she's going to make a mess. 

(Although any mess Lila was likely to make would be significantly messier than anything Claire could do.) 

Allison leans forward on her elbows, her expression one of questioning. 

"Why are you so desperate to have a relationship with me? After all you did, why do you want to be friends with me? With my daughter?" 

Lila shrugs. It's all she can think of. Allison presses on. 

"If you can't think of an answer, Lila, why should I even bother? Do you even feel guilty, for what you did? Do you feel guilty for kidnapping Diego, or for lying, or for almost killing me?" 

Lila swallows. 

"Of course I feel guilty, Allison. I'm not a monster. But I can't change the past. And what I did wasn't my fault." 

Allison scoffs. 

"You sound like Claire trying to cover up when she's done something she knows she mot supposed to. You're not a child, Lila. You don't get to blame something else for your mistakes. You don't think I'd like to blame my father for all my problems? You don't think that every mistake I make, I'd like to use him as an excuse? I wish I could do that, everytime I do something I want to blame him for messing me up. But I can't. Because I'm an adult, and adults own up to their mistakes." 

"I-I'm sorry, Allison. Really, I am. If I could take it all back I would, but I can't." 

Allison seems to soften at this apology, just a little. 

"I can't really tell if you're lying to me or not. Not that it matters, not if you don't have any reason for us to be friends." 

"You want a reason, Allison? Really? Because I love Diego, and you're his sister. Is that reason enough?" 

Allison presses her lips together, as if biting back her surprise. 

"I guess." 

She pushes the chair back from the table, making much more noise than needed. Lila averts her eyes as Allison makes her way towards the door. She sighs as she stalks through the frame and leaves Lila alone in the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that this chapter took so long and is quite short. I had plans to write it for a while but I suddenly had a double page to turn in and let me tell you it's hard to write when you've been drawing still life mushrooms for days on end. 
> 
> I wasn't sure if Allison would eventually come round to Lila, I can continue with Allison at a later date if wanted but for now I'm going to continue with the siblings because I've been very excited to write a chapter for Klaus. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter. Stay safe and let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic so if it's a bit badly worded at times I apologise. Also this chapter is pretty short, I'm sorry about that. I'll try to make the next one longer.
> 
> The title is of course from the song 'Little Dark Age' by MGMT, and I made it the title because that's the song I've had on repeat while writing this. 
> 
> Each chapter will be about Lila's relationship with one sibling. I'll probably leave Diego until the end and I may do one where she finds stuff about Ben, but I'm not too sure yet. 
> 
> This is set in an alternate timeline where the Hargreeves got back to the unusual 2019 and Lila shows up a couple months later. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!


End file.
